OS : PtitMega
by Ailfa
Summary: Un OS pour le PtitMega, gloire à ce couple !


Il connaissait Méga depuis un petit moment déjà, ça leur été régulièrement arrivé de passer des nuits à vocal seulement tous les deux, à l'abri du regard des autres, de leurs amis, tous savaient qui lui était gay mais il avait comme toujours un doute sur sa sexualité à lui, était-il bi ? Seulement gay ? Il n'en savait rien, et ça le terrifiait qu'un ou une autre pouvait faire du mal à son ami. Car oui, à l'époque, ils étaient amis. Les jours passaient, laissant place aux semaines qui elles même finissaient par devenir des mois, et le lien qui les unissaient se compliquaient et ses sentiments se mélangeaient. Comment aimait-il méga ? A quel point ? Il n'arrivait pas à le savoir, à se décider, comme si c'était facile ! En plus la coloc approchait à grand pas, et qui disait coloc disait voir méga en vrai... Pour la première fois... Quand il le réalise son esprit disjoncte.

« -Dono ? Hé ! Dono ? Tu m'écoutes ? s'exclame Siana en vocal.

-Oh... oui oui, désolé, tu disais ?

-Donc, pour la Japan, tu préfères partager ta chambre avec quelqu'un en particulier ou on fera sa random sur place ? »

Il pense bien à quelqu'un mais... Il se sent rougir et remercie le ciel d'être sur TS et non en caméra sur Skype.

« - Heum... Bah... C'est ce qui vous arrange, moi je suivrai !

-Sûr ? Même pas avec Méga ? »

Elle n'était pas possible cette fille, comment se fait-il qu'elle le connaissait mieux que lui-même se connaissait ?

« -Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je te répète que se sera selon ce que vous préférez !

-Mouais... C'est ça. » Conclut-elle.

Il continue de discuter pendant un petit moment, le temps que tous les rejoignent, la discussion sur leur rencontre précoce reprit de plus belle, chacun y allait de sa petite idée, et à la fin, ils se retrouvent avec un colocataire de plus ! A à peine une semaine de leur réunion !

Cette semaine passe tel un rêve, il prépare deux jours à l'avance toutes ses affaires et réussi à défaire et refaire cinq fois sa valise histoire d'être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié, et se retrouve obligé de s'asseoir sur sa valise pour réussir à la fermer. La hâte le pousse à partir 1 heure avant le départ de son train histoire d'être sûr de l'avoir, il se retrouve donc comme un con avec sa valise gondolé parle tas de vêtements qui risquent de sortir par la moindre fissure dans la fermeture qui emprisonne la boîte de pandore, à devoir attendre 40 minutes que son train soit annoncé. Le trajet se passe bien et le stresse post départ redescend, il s'accorde même une petite sieste histoire de rattraper le sommeil qu'il lui manque.

L'arrivée en gars se fait-elle aussi sans encombre, et il trouve vite un Uber pour retrouver ses amis à leur point de rendez-vous, à l'appart. La soirée est constellée d'éclat de rire et d'effusion de joie, ainsi que d'un petit périscope de l'amour qui le fit bien rire.

L'heure du coucher arrive cependant un peu trop vite pour eux mais il faut être en forme pour le salon qui commence le lendemain, et il est assigné d'office, grâce à cette chère Panda, dans la même chambre que Méga. Il passe donc une nuit plus qu'agitée où il cogite plus qu'autre chose pour en arriver à une conclusion, il est probable - à 90% - qu'il soit contre son gré tombé amoureux de ce petit être doux qui dort serré contre lui malgré la chaleur qui emplie la pièce.

Les journées à la coloc passent et il ne peut plus se défaire de sa princesse, de son « Chou ».

Le dimanche, juste avant de partir rejoindre Cass, Siana le prend à part dans la chambre :

« Dono ?

\- Oui ? Répond-il, timide et un tout petit peu impressionné

-Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe entre Méga et toi ou faut que j'attende encore ? Gronde-t-elle

-Mais... Mais... Il se passe rien. Explique-t-il, penaud.

\- JUSTEMENT ! Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ? » rugit la Dame Panda.

Dono n'est pas sûr de tout comprendre :

« -Comment ça, rien dit ?

-Comment ça se fait que vous ne soyez pas encore ensemble ? Ça crève les yeux que tu l'aimes et qu'il t'aime en retour donc arrêter de vous tourner autour et VAS Y ! Tu le connais, c'est pas lui qui fera le premier pas ! »

Et elle s'en va, étant déjà en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Cass à la Japan expo.

« - Cette fille est vraiment incroyable ! S'exclame une voix de derrière la porte qui venait de claquer.

\- Méga ? Euh... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'as tout entendue ?

\- Quand j'ai vu que Siana t'emmenait je me suis dit qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup, je me suis donc collé juste derrière la porte, donc oui, j'ai tout entendue ! »

Il se met à rougir de honte jusqu'au oreille, et son Chou aussi. Il poursuit :

« - Je veux juste t'annoncer qu'elle avait tord sur un point : Ce ne sera pas à toi de me le dire en premier ! »

Il voit alors Méga s'avancer petit à petit jusqu'à se retrouver nez à nez avec lui, il se penche doucement vers son oreille et lui chuchote :

« Veux-tu sortir avec moi, mon merveilleux Donovan ? »

Une explosion de joie se répand dans tout son abdomen et pour seule et unique réponse, il s'empare des lèvres de son nouveau petit ami dans un baiser remplie de tendresse et de promesse pour l'avenir, leur avenir qu'ils construiront ensemble, brique par brique et qu'une fois construit ils pourront regarder les yeux remplient de fierté en se disant que tout ça, ils l'auront fait ensemble, comme gage de leur amour éternel.

FIN

PS : Et tout ça grâce à un panda !:p

VERITABLE FIN


End file.
